


It's You

by impish_nature



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic arguments, Gen, a new war has begun, animal shenanigans, crowley is dramatic, crowley is petty, ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: Aziraphale makes a new friend. Crowley is less than impressed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taking prompts on tumblr to lift some spirits if I can c:  
> 'Prompt: Aziraphale and Crowley have a bit of a game going on, with who can find an animal that most resembles the other'  
> I changed it a bit just because I felt like it would otherwise get huge. Think of this more perhaps as the prelude to the game?

"What _is_ that on your front door step?"

"It's you."

Crowley stopped his movement through the door, eyebrows furrowing behind dark sunglasses as the thing in question slunk in a winding way through his legs and into the bookshop as if it owned the place.

Which Crowley very much disagreed with. 

" _Me_? What do you mean it's _me_?"

He heard Aziraphale laugh before he saw him, snapping out of his indignant thoughts to shuffle into the room where a scraggly looking black cat was winding it's way in and out of Aziraphale's legs before promptly jumping up to sit on the arm of his chair, deigning him worthy to give him scritches whilst staring at Crowley as if daring him to try.

"That. See that look?" Aziraphale gave him a smug grin. "It's like you most days. It's got such a scowl."

"I don't _scowl_."

"You're literally scowling, right now."

Crowley huffed, mouth twisting into a thin line. "How dare you. I am a _snake_ , not some- not a - domesticated cat!"

"I know that!" Aziraphale frowned, still fussing the cat with one hand, and Crowley was determinedly not thinking about how nice it would be for the other to run his hand through his hair like that. "It's just so very you in its mannerisms! It glares at my customers, it grumbles if it gets interrupted, but for some reason he keeps coming back and-" Aziraphale paused in his sentence, twisting it around as if worried. "-it seems to like me?"

"You're an Angel. Things like you. That's just a given."

"This is different though. Like you're different."

"Preposterous. Absolutely preposterous." Crowley crossed his arms, burning holes into the cat that only sniffed and turned towards Aziraphale instead of eyeing him anymore. He wasn't sure if he'd won the staring match or whether it had deigned him too irrelevant to even keep an eye on.

Either way, he wasn't sure he liked it. 

"I stick by it." 

"Fine. Keep your cat." Crowley didn't know why he was so offended by this but he couldn't find it in him to stop.

He wasn't some pet.

He wasn't so easily replaceable.

"Crowley? I thought we were-"

"Have lunch with your cat."

The door was clicking shut behind him before he realised quite how ridiculous he was being.

* * *

Aziraphale felt a nudge beside him, a soft curious mew and a cold wet nose. He made a soft shocked noise, glancing down, the cat staring back at him as if asking what was wrong before jumping up beside him once more.

It had been hours since Crowley had stormed off. He'd expected him to sheepishly come back by now but it was getting dark and he still wasn't sure what to make of it all.

"He realises it was all a joke, right?" He turned to the cat as if he would have the answers but the cat just curled up once more, giving him a look that said it wasn't his problem. "You really are the spitting image of him."

The phone buzzed beside him, making him jump and the cat grumble at the sudden movement, ears flattening as he settled again. Aziraphale scrambled for the small device, relieved that Crowley had made him get one and that he would be the only person contacting him.

_You._

His heart fell. Was that it? Had he mistyped and meant to send more?

The phone buzzed again before he could overthink, an image popping up of a overly fluffy lamb tripping over it's own feet.

"I'm sorry?" The words came out without thought, confusion taking over as he stared at the image. Where had it even come from? He couldn't reply however as the phone continued to buzz.

_You._

This time it was a pure white, curly furred cat, trying for elegant but falling rather more into scruffy category as it lounged across an entire sofa all on it's own. 

It was still cute though.

Aziraphale laughed. "I guess that's a compliment?" There was a soft chirp beside him as he rested his hand on the warm black cat beside him. "I guess that ones because of you." He zoned out for a moment, thoughts trailing to the future. "Two cats wouldn't be a hardship... it would be rather nice actually..."

The phone buzzed again, dragging him back from his musings. He almost dropped the phone, wondering if somehow Crowley had heard his wishful thinking. 

_You._

Aziraphale hummed, wondering what small slight would befall him this time. Whatever Crowley had planned for this small game, it was hardly working-

An image of a London pigeon filled his screen. 

It sat, hoarding what looked like an entire takeaway meal to itself, happily chomping away as if it had garnered itself a rather large prey. 

"Ex _cuse_ me?"

The images kept coming. Obviously these weren't just some images that Crowley had found but was instead photographing the pigeon like they were having some strange vengeful photo shoot. It even sat in Crowley's hand at one point, gleefully snipping at the food he held there.

He could almost see Crowley's smirk through the phone.

_You._

An indignant squawk escaped him.

OK, maybe he could see now why Crowley had taken offence.

But a _pigeon_? Really? Not to mention a _London_ pigeon?

He was nothing like a pigeon! Not like-

There was a soft questioning mew beside him.

Aziraphale turned to the cat, who opened both eyes to stare at him as if this was all his own fault, the phone continuing to buzz over and over in his hand.

"Oh dear, what have I started?"

* * *

"Are you quite finished now?"

Crowley finally slunk back into the bookshop, eyes darting to the black cat basking in a patch of sunlight that he would happily curl up in. It opened one eye at him judgmentally, giving a soft disdainful noise before ignoring him again in favour of watching the angel flit around the room.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Aziraphale sighed, slowing down in his movements. "You know, I never meant to offend-"

"No, I get it." Crowley shrugged, teeth showing in a childish grin. "Just had a lot of fun going 'look it's you' so I can't promise I'll stop."

Aziraphale shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "Well, as long as you're not angry."

"Nah." Crowley sat next to the cat taking a small portion of the sunlight on his back but keeping his distance, both of them happy to ignore the other as long as it stayed that way. 

"I guess we are rather alike."

" _Rather-_ "

"Don't push it, Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my black cat. He has such a glare but he can be so affectionate.


End file.
